Pandora and TFLN Inspired Drabbles
by Sevvy101
Summary: Each chapter is a different drabble, written with different couples in mind no matter how canon, fanon, or cracktastic they may be. Inspiration from the beautiful Pandora Radio Shuffle and TFLN. Feel free to request any couple.
1. I Know U Know

"Why don't you understand what I'm trying to say here, Noah?" Kurt shut his suitcase with a zip before turning around to face his long-time boyfriend. They had finally graduated from McKinley, and Kurt was flying out to New York City to start his career as a college student. Unlike his old friends, he had opted to take a summer course to jumpstart his education.

"I hear everything you're saying, but how can you let a stupid thing like _distance _decide our fate?" Puck knew what Kurt wanted, and truth be told, he found it ridiculous and stupid as hell. Sure, they'd be hundreds of thousands of miles away from each other, but did that even matter? For fucks sake, even Rachel and Finn were trying to make the long distance thing to work.

"It's not just the distance. All we ever do is have sex, Noah, and I want more than that in a relationship. I want _substance_. I want to feel loved, and to love back. Maybe we once had that, but now its just lust, and I'm not going to hold back once I get out of this town. I want to be free, and most of all, I want you to be able to live." Kurt looked up into the eyes that he had spent months gazing at in adoration and want. He didn't want for this to hurt Puck, but he wanted his point to be made. "You deserve more than this. Get out of this town and _do something_ with your life."

"You're serious about this, aren't you."

"A hundred-percent. Now turn that music back on and help me pack. You say you have guns—put them to work, damnit." Kurt smiled, and really, he was happy. If Noah had simply accepted what he had to say and moved on like nothing happened, he knew that would hurt more than trying to make a dying relationship last. At least there was some resistance, showing that while their sex was just that, sex, they did care about each other once upon a time.

_I think it's time that you let go_  
_At the end of the day I know u know_  
_But where is my DJ?_

_I know u know _  
_Our love had faded a long time ago_  
_Now it's time to move on_  
_Now go insane_

_I know u know_  
_The time we had felt like sunshine in our lives_  
_But now it's time for me to go_  
_Like this, hit it_

_Are you ready for this?_  
_But where is my DJ?_

_I think it's time that you let go_  
_At the end of the day I know u know_

_I know u know _  
_Our love had faded a long time ago_  
_Now it's time to move on_  
_Now go insane_

_I know u know_  
_The time we had felt like sunshine in our lives_  
_But now it's time for me to go_  
_Hit it._

* * *

I Know U Know - Basshunter, for xlessxthanx3x

May the Puckurt Centaur frolick freely for all eternity.

A/N- Each installment to this shall be relatively short, depending on what the songs inspire me to do. I am constantly taking requests for this type of challenge, so feel free to let me know if you want to see a specific couple, even if they've been done before. Thank you xx


	2. Toucha Toucha Touch Me

"Right there, Noah, oh my god, if you stop I will fucking kill you."

"Who would have thought," Puck spoke between thrusts, "you'd like it so rough, huh, Princess?"

"Stop talking and push _harder_ Puckerman." Kurt let out a low hiss as Puck hit his prostate, all the while clenching his legs around the football player's abdomen where his feet were locked together. "Fucking hell, I'll oil you up and drop you down."

Noah let out a long, low groan as he breathed into Kurt's neck. "You are too fucking sexy. I will touch you all over, mark every bit of porcelain skin you have. Everyone will know you're mine. _Everyone_."

"Yes, please," Just as out of breath as his fellow Glee-clubber, Kurt screwed his eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his entire body. "Touch me, touch me, _for fucks sake, Noah, touch me_."

At the smaller teen's cry, Noah couldn't hold back anymore. He sighed deeply as he felt his cum fill up the countertenor's rectum, grinning when he felt the same hot substance hit both his and Kurt's stomach.

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_  
_I'd only ever kissed before._  
_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting_  
_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting…_

_Now all I want to know is how to go_  
_I've tasted blood and I want more_  
_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_  
_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:_

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me chill me fulfil me_  
_Creature of the night._

_Then if anything grows while you pose_  
_I'll oil you up and rub you down_  
_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction_  
_You need a friendly hand and I need action…_

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me chill me fulfil me_  
_Creature of the night._

* * *

Toucha Toucha Touch Me - Rocky Horror Picture Show, for communaut on tumblr

Puckurt Jetski, all aboard!


	3. Pain

"Santana, what are those?" Brittany blinked, looking at the bottle of pills sitting next to her favorite Cheerio's bed. She had been over the Latina girl's house hundreds upon thousands of times, and never once had she seen the container.

"They're nothing, Britt." Santana brushed it off, reaching her hand behind to squeeze the blonde's butt instead. She had gone far too long without spending time with Brittany—not just making out, but actual quality time since the naïve and innocent cheerleader began dating Artie.

"Are you sure, they look prescribed." Grabbing the bottle, Brittany read the label. "Santana, they're not even written out to you!"

"I know, I know. They're my dad's valiums—don't worry about it."

"…'Tana, what's going on with you?" Looking up into Santana's eyes, Brittany bit her lower lip. She cared deeply for the other girl, but when things ever got heavy between the two of them, she'd stop and end things. She couldn't understand why—if Santana liked what they were doing (and she obviously did, if the way her body reacted was any indication), why did she never want to go through with things?

"I just…I miss you." Santana lightly pecked Brittany's cheek before pulling away and smiling at the other girl. "You didn't see me for my flaws. The pills, they take the pain away, if only for a little while."

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._  
_I know._  
_I'm gonna smile and not get worried._  
_I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built._  
_And better now_  
_Anyone can find the same white pills._  
_It takes my pain away._

_It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes_  
_And she's not breathing back._  
_Anything but bother me._  
_(It takes my pain away)_  
_Nevermind these are hurried times._  
_Oh oh oh_  
_I can't let it bother me._

_I never thought I'd walk away from you._  
_I did._  
_But it's a false sense of accomplishment._  
_Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw._  
_It isn't hard._  
_Anyone can say they're above this all._  
_It takes my pain away._

_I can't let it bother me._

* * *

Pain - Jimmy Eat World for communaut on tumblr

Brittana


	4. Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Blaine looked up into the eyes of one Mike Chang, smiling as he loosely held onto the boy's hand.

"A dancer. Ever since I was a kid and made my parents sign me up for classes. I never really thought about doing anything different." Mike's forehead scrunched up in thought, remembering all the years of his life as being known as "That other Asian, the dancing one." "What about you"

"Architect." Blaine replied without hesitation. "But, my dad…he wants me to take over his accounting business when I graduate."

"I take it you have no desire to do so?" Mike laughed at the face his boyfriend met him with. He couldn't help himself—his hobbit of a boy made the cutest expressions.

"If I were an architect, I would be building and designing _homes_ for people. The safety place for so many families. I'd be responsible for designing a structure that would give them warmth and security. I mean, I guess accounting does that. I'd make them, what, financially secure, right?" Blaine shrugged, looking at the small stores that crowded the side of the path they were walking on. "You won, Mike. You're parents are totally accepting about who you are, a hundred precent of the time. I have no idea how they do it—are they even _human_?"

_And I am nothing of a builder _  
_But here I dreamt I was an architect _  
_And I built this balustrade _  
_To keep you home, to keep you safe _  
_From the outside world _  
_But the angles and the corners _  
_Even though my work is unparalleled _  
_They never seemed to meet _  
_This structure fell about our feet _  
_And we were free to go _

_And try one, and try two _  
_Guess it always comes down to _  
_All right, okay, guess it's better to turn this way _

_And here in Spain I am a Spaniard _  
_I will be buried with my marionettes _  
_Countess and courtesan _  
_Have fallen 'neath my tender hand _  
_When their husbands were not around _  
_But you, my soiled teenage girlfriend _  
_And how you are furrowed like a lioness _  
_And we are vagabonds _  
_We travel without seatbelts on _  
_We live this close to death _

_And try one, and try two _  
_Guess it always comes down to _  
_All right, okay, guess it's better to turn this _  
_But I won, so you lose _  
_Guess it always comes down to _  
_Alright, it's okay, guess it's better to turn this way_

_

* * *

_Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect - The Decemberists for communaut on tumblr

Bike Chanderson at its best.


	5. This is Halloween

"Finn, is the moon red, or is it just me?" Rachel looked up at her overly-tall boyfriend with fear clouding her vision.

"It's just you—your hood is probably blocking your vision or something." Finn noted absently, looking around at all the little kids trick-or-treating around them. "Are you sure we're not too old for this?"

"Are you kidding? We can go around and accept candy, and sing for anyone who will listen! Christmas is _not _the only time for caroling!" Rachel stared at Finn in disbelief—just because he pulled off the Frankenstein costume extremely well, didn't mean he had to act like a total brain dead mindless _droll_ as well.

"Aren't you guys, like, a couple?" Santana came up to the two, pinkies linked with Brittany's. Her eyes shined a deep red, thanks to some wicked contacts, and her long, sharp nails traced mindless shapes into her fellow Cheerio's skin.

"I thought Frankenstein had a bride, and the wolf ate you." Brittany also noted, although it was hard to identify the innocent girl under the heavy black Medusa-inspired wig.

"I don't look good in white." Rachel looked away, trying not to blush. Santana and Brittany were _not_ going to ruin her night with her boyfriend.

"Pretty sure everyone figured that our with your outfit in Run Joey Run." Santana smirked at her harsh comment, internally wincing at the sharp cries of children in cheap pumpkin costumes all around them.

"Hey, lay off, Santana, okay? What did Rachel ever do to you, anyway?" Finn glared at the two cheerleaders in front of him. He didn't think they were all too mean all that often, more so the every-naïve Brittany, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why Santana wouldn't just accept Rachel for who she was.

The lead soloist that was one Rachel Berry didn't even listen for Santana's rude remark, or Brittany's soft apology—she was still enticed by the fact that her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, had finally stood up for her. It wasn't anything crazy big, but, the fact he openly questioned Santana's actions, well, if they didn't get to do anything else that night, Rachel didn't care. She had a committed boyfriend, and nothing could beat the feeling that left her with; this was quite possible her favorite Halloween yet.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! 

_

* * *

_This is Halloween - Panic at the Disco, for emiimcgiggles on tumblr

Finchel, how bitter sweet you really are.


	6. Bad Boyfriend

"Hey, Mr. Schue, can I sing a song for Glee today?" It wasn't that Puck didn't normally sing out of free will in Glee Club, it was just…well, yeah. Just that, actually. Unless the badass teenager had hidden motives, he normally sat in the back making crude jokes, ignoring the chastising smacks his boyfriend would deliver.

"Find another Jewish artist to draw inspiration from?" The Glee Club director smiled at Puck; while he didn't sing all too often on his own accord, whatever Puckerman sang wound up sounding wonderful and really got the group going.

"Not exactly, but it is something that I've been working on for a long time now." At that, Kurt raised an eyebrow. The two had become nearly inseparable—unless Kurt mentioned shopping or Burt decided he needed to up his role as protective father—since they began dating months prior, and to say he was shocked to hear how much effort Puck put into this song would be putting it lightly.

Nobody recognized the song as Puck played the opening guitar bit, but as soon as he opened his mouth, each Glee Club member took to staring at Noah in some form of astonishment. "_My boyfriend's a dick magnet, My boyfriend's gotta have it. He's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll Ring the bell, get him drunk he'll scream like hell._"

With a smirk firmly planted on his face, Puck walked towards Kurt, whose skin had turned a lovely shade of tomato red. "_Dirty boy, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town. Grab his ass, actin' touch. Mess with him, he'll fuck you up. No one really knows if he's drunk or if he's stoned, but he's Comin' back to my place tonight!_"

A few of the students shifted their eyes from Puck and Kurt to Will and back again, silently hoping their teacher would take pity and realize just how _wrong_ it was to be singing this song in school, much less publicly. The lyrics themselves referenced behavior Figgins would have had a heart attack at if he ever heard or saw a student partaking in it, but the way Puck moved around Kurt, emphasizing certain lyrics with certain touches to the smaller teen's body, made things ten times worse. Where was Schuester's mind, and why was he not doing his job as a teacher?

"_He likes to shake his ass, he grinds it to the beat He liked to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth I like to strip him down, he's naughty to the end_" It took all of Kurt's effort and will not to get up and act out the song as Puck breathed hotly against his skin, slowly pulling his scarf off from around his neck. Smiling at the exposed collarbone of his boyfriend, Noah leaned in closer than before, licking at the dip of skin. "_You know what he is, no doubt about it He's a bad, bad boyfriend!_"

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a moan, because unlike Puckerman, he remembered clearly enough that they were in a room full of their friends and fellow Glee Clubbers. Apparently the idea of people seeing them turned Puck on, or he just didn't give a damn, because not once did he stop his flirtatious actions. "_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along. Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home No one really knows if he's drunk or if he's stoned But he's coming back to my place tonight. I say, No one really knows just how far he's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later tonight._" Pushing the guitar strapped over his body to his back, Puck grabbed for Kurt's hand, pulling the boy up. The glare the Hummel teen delivered could have killed many, but Puck was ever oblivious.

Smiling as he sang the next part, Noah used his greater strength to his advantage, making Kurt dance with him; nothing risqué, despite the heavy-loaded lyrics and his earlier ministrations, but a simple waltz-type four step that Kurt quickly got into. "_He likes to shake his ass, he grinds it to the beat He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth I like to strip him down, he's naughty to the end You know what he is, no doubt about it He's a bad, bad boyfriend._"

Before Puck could continue on with the next verse, one Sue Sylvester barged into the room. "Schuester, auditorium, _now_." Her voice left no room for argument, but it did bring the rest of the teenagers and their teacher out of their stupor.

"Puck, we're going to talk about the difference between appropriate and inappropriate songs to be performed in school when I get back." Will rubbed his forehead with his palm, trying to wipe away the headache he felt coming on. "Nobody, nobody do anything while I'm gone."

"What the hell are you doing, Puckerman?" Finn stood up and walked over to the two teenage boys. "He's my brother, dude. You want me to tell Burt about the stunt you just pulled?"

"Finn, they're just lyrics." Kurt's blush began to enflame his skin once again, only this time he was embarrassed by the commotion Finn was causing. So what if his boyfriend wanted to sing him a not-so-clean song? It wasn't like any of the other couples in Glee hadn't tried something like it before.

"I shouldn't have to hear those innuendos though." Finn glared at Puck although he was addressing his newly made stepbrother.

"Ever the homophobia, even after all this time." Puck rolled his eyes while snaking his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling the boy tightly to his side.

"I'm not being anti-gay or whatever you want to call it." Finn rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't like to see Rachel and I as much as I don't want to see you two. What is so wrong about that? Seeing my best friend and brother practically having sex in front of me in song form isn't something I put at the top of my to-do list every morning."

"You make to-do lists?" Santana questioned from her seat next to Brittany, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I suggested it, actually." Rachel broke into the conversation with a smile. "Finn was always forgetting to do things, or times when we had prescheduled dates, so I figured this would help him keep track of things."

Santana rolled her eyes, choosing to omit an actual response, starting her own conversation with her favorite Cheerio. Ever since Brittany and Artie broken up, she had been given the chance to fix her relationship—friendship and otherwise—with the blonde and things were going swimmingly. Besides, seeing Puck flaunt his sexual endeavors in everyone's faces had gotten old really quick.

"If you guys don't mind, Kurt and I are leaving." Puck linked his hand with Kurt's all the while grabbing their bags in his other hand, his guitar still raised over his back thanks to the strap attached to it.

"But Mr. Schue wanted to talk to you—" Kurt's concern was genuine and it mattered to Noah—no, really, it did—but he could only take so much in one afternoon. Ending his boyfriend's protest with a chaste kiss to his lips, Puck smirked as he pulled the other boy out the room and to the Navigator. They had more important things to do anyway.

_But does it make him wrong to_

_Have the time of his life. The time of his life_

_(My boyfriend's a dick magnet, My boyfriend's gotta have it)_

_He's a gold digger, now you figure, out it's over, pull the trigger._

_Future finished, there it went, saving gone,_

_The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,_

_Man he's hot and fixed to be the future,_

_Ex-Miss Hummell!_

_He likes to shake his ass, he grinds it to the beat_

_He likes to pull my hair when I make him grind his teeth_

_I like to strip him down, he's naughty to the end_

_You know what he is, no doubt about it_

_He's a bad, bad boyfriend_

_He's a bad, bad boyfriend_

* * *

Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman

Did I mention the Puckurt fandom also has a UFO? We're kind of classy like that.

A/N- Like I said back in the first installment to this plethora of mini!oneshots, feel free to request any couple. If I'm at my computer when I receive your review, it shouldn't take me more than an hour to get the chapter up. Thank you, every one of you xx


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

"What's wrong, Dave?" Ever the perceptive boy, Blaine looked at Dave Karofsky curiously.

"Nothing," The larger football player shrugged his shoulders. "Jus' thinking."

The questioning look never left Blaine's face as he slowly nodded. "If you're sure." He paused. "I'm going to meet up with Kurt in a few, so I'll have to get going soon."

Rather than articulate a response, Karofsky sighed deeply, looking at the wall behind Blaine's head. He knew from the start Blaine and Kurt had feelings for each other—not the one-sided affection he himself was always feeling, but honest to god mutual yearning—but that didn't mean he couldn't be disappointed every time Blaine had to cut short one of their study sessions (and by study he meant fuck) so as to whisk Kurt off into the sunset and do some sparkly, rainbow, glamorous shit.

"You're thinking about him again." It wasn't a question. Blaine understood Dave's misguided affection for Kurt and was more than willing to help the closeted teen boy right from the gecko. What he didn't understand was _where_ the larger teen's lust had shifted, or more precisely, to whom he now longed for. "I wish there was something I could do, you know that. We don't get to decide who we fall for or what they in turn do with the affection."

You could say that again, Dave looked at Blaine as he spoke while thinking to himself. Yes, he liked Kurt, but the boy also constantly infuriated him every time he saw him. Blaine, however…every time his eyes fell upon the short, curly haired boy, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster. No matter the situation—casual talking, Blaine going down on him, studying for an upcoming midterm—he always felt like there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Well, maybe not butterflies. That was too effeminate for him. Cheesebees, however, was much more manly, Dave concluded.

During the short time of knowing each other, Dave would have to lie to say he wasn't surprised by all the bedroom challenges Blaine had accepted and "defeated". It was almost like his teen years were a sexual conquest to get anything with a heartbeat in him. He wondered if Kurt knew this; knew how many men before him and how many will surely follow after him when it came to bedding his not-quite-boyfriend-but-definitely-something-there boy. If the countertenor didn't freak out, Karofsky would willingly eat his own gym socks, he decided.

"You know, it's only a fifteen minute ride from your house to Kurt's, and I promised him I'd be there by two," Blaine looked at the pocket watch in his pocket while smirking. "It's only twelve-thirty."

Not needing to be told twice, Karofsky grabbed hold of the lapels on Blaine's jacket—even out of school the boy insisted on wearing structured suit coats—and flushed their bodies together, grinding their hips. Dave knew this wouldn't last, and that he was nothing but a name to add to a list to Blaine, but he would take every chance he got to feel special. Girls weren't calling after him, even though he was in the closet, and his parents' indifference made him feel alone more often than not, but any chance to have another boy panting his name wasn't one he was going to pass up easily.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

* * *

Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy, for Utena-Puchiko-nyu

Blaine/Karofsky


	8. Rose Tint My World

"Can you repeat that?" Mercedes looked at Matt, her right eyebrow slowly rising up in questioning alarm, a move she learned from Kurt.

"This isn't working," He gestured to himself and Mercedes with his hand, "and I know you know it."

"I understand that—trust me, I do," Mercedes took a deep breath, "What I don't get, though, is _who_ you're going to after me. Not to mention it didn't take you much long to move on from our own affair, huh?"

"We've been friends since pre-school, 'cedes," Matt shrugged, not being able to help the smile that fell onto his face. "Mike…God, it's like he turned into a man in one week."

"Abs don't just spring up from nowhere." Reaching for her messenger bag, the fashionable teenager grabbed her pink sunglasses from the side pocket and fit them on her face. "Take care of yourself, Matt. If that boy lays a finger on you, I'll break all ten."

"Thank you," Matt smiled at his now ex-girlfriend. The months the two shared did mean a lot to him—he found a friend in someone other than Mike, which only left him realizing his own feelings for the Asian boy. Before, he thought what he felt was normal for two best friends, but now he knew better, and he owed it to Mercedes for all the support she had given him.

_It was great when it all began_

_I was a regular Frankie fan_

_But it was over when he had the plan_

_To start working on a muscle man_

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is my love of a certain dope_

_Rose tints my world_

_Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain_

* * *

Rose Tint My World - Rocky Horror Picture Show for Utena-Puchiko-nyu

Mercedes/Matt

A/N- I'm not satisfied with it, so I used another song for another Mercedes/Matt Flashfic, which can be found next chapter.


	9. Hero

Neither Matt nor Mercedes were shocked by the gasp that ripped from her throat, hanging in the silent air. She could feel the smirk on Matt's face as he slowly trailed kisses along her jawline, gently holding onto the fierce girl.

They knew janitor closets weren't comfortable places in any normal situation, and especially not when two people were rushing to get in a quick make out session, but they couldn't help themselves—you know, teenage hormones and all. Not to mention that Mr. Schue, in an attempt to get the group to bond more, set up a Singles Night inspired circle of tables where, instead of trying to find a temporary soul mate, the Glee Club members would work on becoming friends with people they normally didn't. Something about strengthening the team's inner links of trust, but Mercedes wasn't quite sure. She _was_ currently preoccupied in the moment.

It was no secret that Matt was hooking up with one of the Cheerio's every other weekend or so, and neither was Mercedes old crush on Kurt, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the moment, hands flying every where as teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Nobody was going to boss Mercedes around and tell her what to do—not in every day life, and definitely not in intimacy.

Both teenagers knew that them coming together to form a relationship would be social suicide. Neither of them were anything special, especially not since Mercedes quit the Cheerios, and they didn't hold as much leverage or intimidations skills like Finn or Puck, but they enjoyed the moment they held with one another. Surely the others would notice their absent soon enough, but Rachel was due for an emotional walk-off any day now, and they assumed that afternoon would be the last straw and she'd blow a casket. At the very least, they assumed the teenager would keep everyone else too preoccupied.

When a groan slid past Matt's own lips, which were still attached to Mercedes' beautiful chocolate skin, the diva couldn't help but smile to herself. She had sex appeal, and she'd be damned if she stopped using it to her advantage from now on; no one would know where the sudden boost of confidence came from, but that was okay, because she would have power over her own body and anybody who argued could kindly get out.

_Power to the people_

_We don't want it_

_We want pleasure_

_And the T.V.s try to rape us_

_And I guess that they're succeeding_

_Now we're going to these meetings_

_But we're not doin' any meetin'_

_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheatin', cheatin', cheatin'_

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin_

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin_

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin_

_

* * *

_Hero - Regina Spektor, for Utena-Puchiko-nyu

I definitely prefer this Mercedes/Matt flashfic to the first one I originally wrote. I hope everyone else is enjoying things!

A/N - As always, leave me any couple and I'll get work to writing a flashfic for you with music inspired by Pandora Radio! xx


	10. Mother Earth

To see that Kurt's absence left a mark on New Directions would have been an understatement. He had this certain affect, this glimmer by just being present, and without it there, it seemed like something eye-catching was missing from the ensemble.

Sam had noticed it the day he walked into the Glee room to join; how while not everyone was friends with the teenager, much less even paid him notice, his presence was still noted. He had heard from Quinn about the makeovers Kurt had done the previous school year, and they made him chuckle. It was true, the Hummel boy really could make a swan out of a duckling, a river out of a droplet of water, with the barest of supplies and opportunities.

One thing that Sam had learned easily from the start was, no matter what was going on, you couldn't expect what Kurt was going to do. While Finn opposed the idea, Sam was okay with singing with Kurt. The next thing he knew, however, the boy was leaving him hanging, pulling out a showstopper like Le Jazz Hot. While he knew singing with Kurt would have been a blast, he couldn't deny how great the jazz number was. Even when Mr. Schue gave him a hard time for not working with a partner, he and everyone else could tell their teacher just said to save face and that he also enjoyed the performance.

Nonetheless, Sam should have been prepared for Kurt to leave with all the bullying he faced. He wasn't going to stop being who he was, nor was he going to grin and bear it for forever. What he wasn't prepared for, most importantly, was how much his absence was going to hurt. They had only just gotten to know each other and build a friendship, but the sudden departure of the gay teenager hurt Sam more than he was prepared for. Even though he was happily with Quinn, the absence of the Club's glittering sunshine was obvious.

It took until the winter break for Sam to realize just what was happening inside his head. He and Quinn were getting along quite lovely in his bedroom, making out without getting too frisky or urgent, when his mind came up with an image of Kurt during his performance for their Duets assignment. The way the boy moved, hips thrusting forward, nearly caused Sam to lose it in that instant before he regained control. Eyes wide open, the flustered teenager made an excuse for Quinn to leave before she figured out what had just happened. And what _had_ happened, really?

He…He liked Kurt. And not just in a oh-lets-be-friends-and-I-can-prove-straight-people-can-be-close-to-their-gay-friends-without-it-being-romantic sense, but in a oh-my-god-get-in-my-pants-before-I-cream-myself-holy-shit way. After jacking off following Quinn's departure, mind buzzing with hundreds of images of Kurt performing and moving his body, Sam layed in his bed, thinking about what he had just admitted to himself. He had fallen for Kurt, some where along the line, and it was too late. He knew about Blaine just as well as the other New Directions kids did, and it was no joke the feelings Kurt held for the other boy, and Sam _knew_ he had lost his chance.

If Finn hadn't talked Kurt out of the duet, perhaps Sam would have realized his feelings sooner, and Kurt might have never left. If Sam had realized his attraction for the countertenor, he might have been able to tell him at Sectionals, giving themselves the opportunity to get together once more before the winter holidays commenced, and maybe turning Sam into perfect boyfriend opportunity.

But, none of those things happened. Yes, he knew he couldn't pull Quinn along if he held no feelings for her, but what was he to do, _really_? Kurt wasn't his to claim, despite how much he—and his dick—wanted to think. He wasn't an item to hold and own, nor was he a boy to call his own and control. All Sam had control over was watching from afar, waiting to be the friend that Kurt needed, offering his help and services whenever necessary.

_Birds and butterflies_

_Rivers and mountains she creates_

_But you'll never know_

_The next move she'll make_

_You can try_

_But it is useless to ask why_

_Cannot control her_

_She goes her own way_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She gives and she takes_

_She rules until the end of time_

_She goes her way_

_

* * *

_Mother Earth - Within Temptation for Roxximajor

All aboard the Kum Canoe!

I also chose an alternate song with the aid of Pandora in case this didn't work out, which was Come Together/Dear Prudence. I don't know if I'm going to do it, I enjoyed this one in the end, but we'll see. I might.


	11. It's A Man's, Man's Man's World

"Santana," Brittany breathed out, looking at the Latina girl in the eye, "we've…we've never done this before on our own." The ditsy blonde was right about that—Santana would normally only let Brittany and herself get into sex if it was part of a threesome, but never when it was just the two of them. The girl would always pull away and badger off some excuse or other for why they couldn't be close like that without a direct social-gain from the action.

"Brittany," Santana whispered the girl's name against her neck, where she happily pecked kisses and small nips, "this is a man's world—they will _always_ get what they want. It's about time we get some type of retribution."

The blonde cheerleader's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but smoothed out shortly after when a soft moan left her mouth thanks to a long lick from her collar bone up to her ear lobe. As she felt Santana's fingers trail down her sides, she sighed deeply, arching her back in hopes it would help the other girl rid her of her Cheerio's uniform top.

Smirking against Brittany's skin, Santana pulled her own top off, breaking off their contact for a few short seconds before returning. Soon after their skirts hit the floor, and their hands were roaming over each other. "We will make our mark on the world, Brittany." Santana murmured as her lips trailed down Brittany's torso, kissing all over her pale skin.

"We'll do it in my car," A nip above her left breast, "In our own compartment on one of those fancy trains," A lick around her navel, "Imagine the fun we would have with black lights and body paint," That one caused a long, low lick along Brittany's hip bone. "When your parents are at work we'll have your pool all to ourselves, and the hot tub." Santana tugged at Brittany's underwear, breathing hotly against the newly exposed skin, "Imagine all the fun we would be having, Britt."

"'Tana" Brittany moaned out in one long gasp, hands reaching into Santana's hair, pulling it out of his strong pony tail. She would have been lying if she denied her months of wanting to _be_ with Santana without some pervy guy grabbing them at the same time, but never would she have expected the other girl to reciprocate her feelings. Biting her lip to stifle a load groan, Brittany jerked her hips up in response to Santana's ministration. Even if it was a man's world, even if they had things easier, she'd be damned to ever appreciate or accept a man's touch over another girl's, over Santana.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

_Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_

_Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_

_Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_

* * *

_It's a Man's, Man's Man's World - James Brown for Roxximajor

Brittana love

A/N- The alternate for this song, since it was already in Glee, was The Magic Position by Patrick Wolf which I SO want to do, because oh my god, Patrick Wolf.


	12. Demolition Lovers

"Rachel, how many times do I have to explain it to you." Quinn huffed, pulling a few sweaters out of the singer's closet before moved them towards the end. "This side of the closet is for the clothing you are to _never_ wear under _any_ circumstance."

"I know, I'm trying," Rachel sighed as she stood up from her bed. "They're just really cute."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette's remark before turning around, nearly running into Rachel. "Yes?"

"N-Nothing," The normally collected girl stammered, stepping away to let Quinn walk around her, reaching for her own cardigan.

"What are you thinking about?" Sitting cross-legged on the large comforter, Quinn looked at Rachel with sincerity in her eyes. They were most unlikely of friends, or at least that's what everyone was always yelling at them about, but that didn't make their bond any less true.

"It's nothing," At the look the blonde gave her, Rachel sighed before continuing, "You're my first friend. My first best friend. I'm just waiting for the day Santana's teasing becomes too much and you walk out my door."

"Do you really think I'd be so easily swayed by her words? You forget, I'm head cheerleader while she's at the bottom of the pyramid. If anything, I have control over _her_." Quinn shrugged before giving Rachel a smile. "We'll show them."

Rachel never responded to Quinn, but she did sit down next to her on her bed and continued what they were doing prior to Quinn discovering that she had reorganized her closet without any consent. Flicking the sparkly pink nail polish over Quinn's thumb, the Jewish teenager smiled at how soft Quinn's hands were, before stopping herself short. Why was she noticing the texture of the Cheerio's hands? Why did it even_ matter_?

"Is everything okay, Rachel?" The concern was evident in Quinn's voice.

"Um, yeah, definitely." Pushing her thoughts to the back of her brain, Rachel continued onto Quinn's opposite hand. This friendship, the first sign of someone caring for her other than family or a boyfriend, meant too much to her to even think about risking what they had going. Yes, she wish she could explain to the cheerleader how much help she had been as of late, or how much her caring about the little things mattered, but Quinn reciprocating any of her feelings would have been about as rare as snow in a desert or rain in hell, and Rachel had been let down one too many times in the past to even bother risking it.

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_But this time, we'll show them_

_We'll show them all how much we mean_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of every..._

_

* * *

_Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance for Roxximajor

Quinchel Fabrevans, folks!

A/N- The alternate song for this was All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter, so I might redo the challenge and make it farther into their relationship, rather than this whole skirting around the situation in the beginning thing. Like with the Kum chapter, how far the characters "get" in the chapters is definitely probably due to my own love/understanding/experience with the ship, so now that I did these awkward "introductory" flashfics, I can only hope I do better with the alternate and anything else from here on out.

As always, feel free to send in any request and I'll type it up as soon as possible :)


	13. Lights and Sounds

"Um, excuse me?" Santana opened one eye to look at the waitress who was staring incredulously at her. "Are you going to order something, honey?"

With a roll of her eyes, Santana stuck a breadstick into her mouth, savoring it, before snapping it off with her teeth and chewing. "More breadsticks—keep them coming. Alfredo pasta would be nice, too."

"I'll get those breadsticks right out, thank you." The woman nodded her head before heading in the direction of the kitchens and Santana let out a low groan. She would never admit it if anyone asked her openly, but she loved this restaurant more than anything else. More than Brittany straddling her hips, topless; more than Puck, eager and waiting—more than beating Quinn for Head Cheerleader and being at the top of the pyramid.

Although there wasn't much argument against her love for the establishment—the beautiful yet simple sign outside the building shined brightly, causing people to stop and take a second look. The lights illuminated would glare on car windows, making drivers stop and stare for just a second.

Smiling at the beauty of the toasted bread, Santana picked up another breadstick before placing it into her mouth. Nearly deep throating the thing, she closed her eyes in bliss. It was a Tuesday night, and the restaurant was practically empty—nobody would notice the way her skin became ultra sensitive, goose bumps everywhere, or the way her hands itches to reach below the table and to her groin.

_Stop, turn, take a look around_

_At all the lights and sounds_

_Let 'em bring you in_

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out_

_And pull the curtain down_

_I Wonder where you've been_

_

* * *

_Lights and Sounds - Yellowcard for xlessxthanx3x

;) Sorry for the delay in any recent update-I had a couple of these I needed to get done and wanted to post them all at once.


	14. Don't Dream It, Be It

Clutching the just-off-the-pan-and-thus-insanely-hot-oh-my-god-the-burns batch of pancakes, Puck smiled at the pain as the food sizzled. Waffles were his one true love, but when they were out frolicking in the streets with the eggs, well, he had to find a substitute, right? And that's where the pancakes came into play.

His pants were already off, never having even been put on, since when he awoke that morning, his mother and sister were already gone for the day. Taking the medium-sized circle (He'd have to remember to bake wagon-wheel sized cakes later, because Puckzilla was _not_ tiny), he clutched the food around his dick. His head tossed back to rest against the cabinet behind him, his other hand clutching at the counter, as his breaths came out haggard. He hadn't even started moving his hand, god damnit.

Slowly, his hand moved forward, then began down, pulling in agonizingly slow strokes. The fluffy breakfast food sopped up his precum easily enough, and far quicker than any mouth he had ever come across. While the waffle had little cups to collect his semen, the pancake _took it_, and it didn't complain like everything else in his life.

Letting out a low grown, Puck came over his hand and the pancake, which had all but stuck itself to his body in mushy clumps due to the sweat and friction. Where the waffle was hard, the pancake was soft, and he knew he would have to do this more often than not, because going this long without release was painful.

_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure_

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams to treasure forever_

_Can't you just see it?_

_

* * *

_Don't Dream It, Be It - Rocky Horror Picture Show for xlessxthanx3x

Why does every Puck song wind up being RHPS related? I have no idea. But unf, man. UNF.


	15. Hate I Really Don't Like You

"Dave, we need to talk." Blaine didn't beat around the bush, and he looked Karofsky in the eye as he sat up on his elbows. Forget after sex-glow and cuddling, he was getting straight to the point. He couldn't chase their problems away with great, mind-blowing sex like they had been doing so far. It wasn't fair to everyone involved.

"What's wrong?" As far as Karofsky knew, their relationship was smooth sailing, and not once did they hit a rock in their path to eternal bliss.

"I know you like Kurt—"

"W-What?" Karofsky cut the star Warbler off, "My feelings for you are _genuine_—"

"Stop." Blaine sat up straighter and detached himself from Dave's firm hold around his waist. "I'm serious. You like him, and you're just using me to replace him. Now, I understand that. Trust me, I do." Blaine paused for a moment, stopping to make sure his fuck buddy was still with him. "The fact of the matter is, however, that I really don't like you."

"Blaine, I can—"

"Let me explain. I love the way you man handle me and just pummel my ass like there's no tomorrow. God, I fucking _love_ it when I wake up with bruises lining my hips from the force you use, but that's all we have—great sex. You can't have a relationship based solely on that. Do you understand what I'm saying."

"I, I suppose so." Karofsky refused to look at Blaine. He would be lying if he said he didn't care for the brown haired teenager, but damnit, why did every boy he began to feel something for stop things from continuing? Was he really meant to be forever alone? "You hate me, don't you?"

"Dave, hate is a strong word." Blaine smiled and kissed Karofsky's cheek. "I just really, really don't like you." Letting out a chuckle, Blaine snuggled back into the covers. Just because he just broke things off with the football-hockey player, didn't mean he couldn't get some good rest before hitting the town.

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you_

_Brought you around and you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really, really, really don't like you_

_I really don't like you_

* * *

Hate (I Really Don't Like You) - Plain White T's for visionsofsugarplums on tumblr

Not gonna lie, I'm REALLY starting to like Blave. I blame the batkids on tumblr, because oh my goodness, that community is almost as great as Bike Chanderson's.


	16. Closer To Love

"Hey, man, what are you doing?" Mike Change walked into the boys' locker room, confused at the sight before him. Why was Sam Evans sitting on the bench, practically in tears?

"Ah, nothing, nothing; don't worry about it." Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, Sam stood up and reached for his t-shirt.

"What, no, tell me what's wrong." Mike reached forward and grabbed Sam's wrist, stopping his movements. The sudden contact caused the new quarterback to gasp and look up at McKinley's known "other Asian". As soon as their gazes were locked together, Sam began to tremble, slowly sitting back down on the bench and dragging Mike practically on top of himself as well.

"I, I can't." Sam looked down, twitching his fingers and looking for some sort of distraction from the current situation.

"Can't what—Sam, I can't help if you don't tell me what's up." Mike reached for the blonde teenager's hand once again, gently grabbing hold and rubbing soft, reassuring strokes into the rough skin.

"Quinn, Football, Glee, my dad, just…everything, Mike. I can't handle it all." Sam's eyes pooled with tears once again, and in efforts to hide the childish action, he hid his face in Mike's shoulder, clutching the dancer's shirt in earnest. "I'm not good enough for any of it." His body shook as sobs overcame him.

"Listen to me, Sam," Mike's eyes focused hard. If anyone went above and beyond and tried to do more than any other student there at McKinley, it was Sam. The kid didn't slack off or give himself time to relax—it was always study this, work out those muscles, drink this power drink, take Quinn out on that date, and so on and so forth. "You are more than good. You're one of the best students here, and you've only just transferred! We're almost out of this school—you _have_ to survive. There's so much out there just waiting for you to discover it."

"How do you know?" Sam looked up, shaking some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I just do, and you have to trust me on this. Why else do you think I bust my ass dancing all the time?" Mike let out a soft chortle of laughter. "Yeah, I love it, but it's what I'm good at, and it's what 's going to get me out of here. My grades aren't great—that's obvious—but dancing? It's what makes me special. And you know what makes _you_ special?"

"What?" Sam grimaced, letting out a sarcastic laugh in response.

"Your determination. Your drive and fight. You're the new kid and that didn't stop you once. You, Sam, are what the world needs. Hell, you put the rest of us to shame!" Smiling, Mike pulled Sam into a full on hug. "Enough of this crying. You and I, we're going to Breadstix and we are going to pig out without a care in the world. Why? Breadsticks man, fucking breadsticks."

_Oh, it's your light_  
_Oh, it's your way_  
_Pull me out of the dark_  
_Just to shoulder the weight_  
_Cryin' out now_  
_From so far away_  
_You pull me closer to love_  
_Closer to love

* * *

_

Closer To Love - Mat Kearney for ilikekebabandyou

aiwegioawmegieoawm :'D

Hope everyone enjoyed the update. As always, feel free to request! I'm working on a couple of extra things and some Puckurt oneshots at the moment as well, but good lord gay sex takes forever to type out.


	17. You Give Love A Bad Name

"You have got to be kidding me, Hummel." Puck glared at the boy lying beneath him who merely smirked in response.

"I don't kid, Noah." Kurt licked his lips—both subconsciously and knowing it drove his boyfriend absolutely mad. "I thought we were past the awkward beginner stages of being in a sexual relationship with one another."

"Shit man, what are you—" Again, Kurt licked his lips, letting his tongue dance across his swollen lips longer than was probably necessary. "The Puckasaurus is _not_ shy about sex."

"Then why are you still questioning all of this?" Raising an eyebrow, Kurt questioned.

"Fucking hell, Kurt. You're a _guy_, not some chick." Noah shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and say just what he was thinking as eloquently as possible, considering the situation. One found it hard to think, much less hold a conversation, when someone as beautiful as Kurt Hummel laid underneath their body, both parties full naked.

"I'll have you know, plenty boys go and get manicures."

"Yeah, okay, I'm sure they do, but in Lima , Ohio? Hell no." Puck rolled his eyes before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's jawline. "C'mon, you won't chip a _ruby in the sky with diamonds_ nail getting it on. Or, well, you might. Depending on how rough you wanna take things tonight." Puck smirked against Kurt's skin.

"I swear Noah, this manicure cost more than your jeans—if these babies get so much as a _nick_, that kiss will be your last, you got me?"

"Loud and clear, baby." Licking a quick stroke against his quickened pulse, Puck looked into Kurt's eyes before properly kissing him square on the lips.

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_

* * *

_You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi for Communaut on Tumblr

A/N I haven't written much as of late, and someone requested a specific song from Wicked, and I'm not _ignoring_ the request, I just know nothing of Wicked or the music, so I'll get to that...eventually. I try to reply to every review, but I've been slacking, so to any and every reader I ever have, just know that I love you all to death.

Recommend any couple, no matter how cracky, and I'll get to work with the aid of Pandora! This was extremely quick, but I took a slight break from writing, so I hope it gets me back into the flow of things.


	18. The Show

Brittany looked down at the plate of food in front of her and frowned. She knew she should be enjoying her date with Artie—he was so kind to her and actually _cared_ for the things she had to say—but something in the back of her mind always nagged her and made things annoying after a while.

"Is something wrong, Britt?" Artie inquired, looking at his girlfriend with sincere concern. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

"No." Brittany shrugged and picked up her fork to continue eating. She knew that if she asked Artie, he'd just reassure her, and while that was so much more helpful than what most anyone else did, it didn't _really_ give her any of the answers she needed.

More often than not, life felt like a blur of action and motion, and by the end of the day, Brittany felt tired out and lost in the sea of faces she met each day. Yet, when she was with Artie, things started to make sense. She could rely on him and know his feelings without any sort of hidden motive. He didn't want just sex—he wanted _her_ and while other people (namely Santana) might not like their relationship, Brittany knew she could relax around the boy and just be herself.

For quite possible the hundredth time that week, Brittany pushed the nagging feeling in the back of her mind aside and under last week's laundry. The present was much more important than the future or the past, right?

_I am just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_

* * *

_The Show - Lenka for anon on tumblr

A/N Insanely short, but writing for a ship I don't necessarily favor (especially intense sexual fics) is hard ;_; I take any and every couple request though, so send them my way! xx


	19. TFLN: 708

**(708): what's an appropriate "I'm fucking your grandson but I'm trying to hide it" outfit?**

"What, your grandfather's still alive?" Kurt looked up from the latest copy of Vogue he was reading. "I thought it was just you Nana, mother, and sister."

"Dude, what? No, man. The rest of my mom's side just lives in New Jersey or some shit like that. My Nana lives with her latest husband."

"Latest?"

"Don't judge—you're dad's one sister has had like, 3 husbands. All of which I've met since we started dating."

"She's not blood related, though. She married into us."

"So it was a choice, then?"

Rolling his eyes at the clear circle-argument unfolding, Kurt sighed. "I am not getting into this argument with you."

"Then start getting ready for this dinner with me." Puck held up two different button-down shirts that he had brought with him to his chest—an olive one, and a black one—before quirking any eyebrow, silently asking for his boyfriend's approval.

"Is that code for you're horny and want shower sex?" Kurt stood up. "And go with the black. It makes you hot."

"Because that's definitely the kind of message I want to get across to my grandparents."

"You'll look great in anything, and it's not like they care what you show up in. Me, on the other hand." Kurt took a step in the direction of his closet. "I have to look perfect. I'm meeting your _family_, finally. What's an appropriate 'I'm fucking your grandson but trying to hide it' outfit, anyway?"

Nearly choking on his laughter, Puck pulled Kurt tightly to his body from behind as he embraced the other boy while slowly slipping into hysterics. "You are perfect, Kurt Hummel. Absolutely perfect. And that means no bondage attire."

Pouting, the smaller of the two teens tilted his head and caught the other's lips in a quick peck. "And here I thought you liked those pants."

"I getting you out of them more than anything."


	20. TFLN: 213

**(213): your mom just called me and asked me why i'm not in jail with you right now.**

"Hey, bro', did something happen with Puck?" Finn walked into Kurt's room without knocking—the glare that he was met with the moment he walked thrown the doors burning holes into his body—and simply began pacing back and forth.

"One, Finn, learn how to knock. Secondly, not since last night when he dropped me off. Why?" Sitting up and crossing his legs like a pretzel on his bed, Kurt looked at his new-brother with mild curiosity and amusement.

"His mom just called me."

"Oh?" Mrs, Puckerman was notorious for being over dramatic if nothing else, so Kurt figured she had something good to say.

"She asked me why I wasn't in jail with him right now."

"_What_?"

"Apparently her car's missing and he's not at home, so she assumed he up and left like his father, or went and did something stupid and got caught breaking curfew." Pausing, Finn stopped his pacing and looked at Kurt head on. "Are you serious you have no idea where he's at?"

"He wouldn't run away." Admonishing Finn's question, Kurt began to brainstorm what might have happened. "There might be something, but I mean, he's not _that_ stupid, he would try that; or at least I hope he wouldn't."

"What are you even babbling about?" Finn asked, frustrated to not know what was happening.

"He was talking a couple weeks ago about how easy it would be to steal an ATM and get all the cash out of it. You know how things aren't always in abundance at his house, he probably feels pressure from his mom to help out more that her third job laid her off." Kurt sighed. "I'll text him."

"An ATM? Are you serious? And you didn't talk him out of it?"

"I didn't think he was being serious, Finn. If I believed every idea and story Noah fed to me, I'd be filled with more hallucinations and assumptions than his mother, okay?"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just get a hold of that boy, god damnit." Finn left his brother's room with a huff.

"You left the door open, you ass!" Grumbling under his breath, Kurt threw his shoe at the door and smirked in triumph when it made its mark and shut the thing. Now to figure out what in the hell his boyfriend had done this time.

* * *

A/N. A little while ago I was inspired by TFLN posts and made a couple of short drabbles, and I figured this was a good place to post them since I didn't have all too many.


	21. TFLN: 716

**(716): i feel sorry that you can never enjoy the feeling of shaved balls**

"I feel sorry that you can never enjoy the feeling of shaved balls."

Santana all but choked on her smoothie, gasping and reaching for the closest napkin to keep from spitting up the cold beverage all over her and Kurt. Smiling innocently, the Hummel teenager passed over a napkin and held a small, pleasant smile as his friend and glee-mate calmed herself down.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Both as a lesbian and female, you will never understand the beautiful feeling of having or touching shaved balls." Kurt sipped his own drink daintily.

"You do realize how many men I slept with before coming out, right?" Santana questioned, wondering just what in the hell had gotten into Kurt.

"A bunch of low-life Lima Losers? Like they actually took care of their bodies." Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Like you've had any better luck—"

"Noah Puckerman."

"What about his Jewish ass?"

"I think you mean his nuts, Santana."

"He didn't." Deadpanning, the Latina teenager stared in both shock and amazement.

"He did."

"How in the hell did you pull that one?"

"We turned it into a," Pausing for a moment, Kurt made air quotes with his fingers, "learning experience, so to speak."

"What, did you guys share razors, too?"

"Oh god no, Santana. What do you take me for, some country bumpkin? Just know, negotiating can create some wonderful results for both you and your lover. Kinky little requirements, but the end results can more than make up for it."

"I think you just told me more about your apparent sex life with Puckerman than I ever wanted to know in a lifetime. Thank you, for that. Next time we go for smoothies I'll go into rapid detail about the beauties of Brittany's vagina." Standing up and grabbing her bag and coat in one quick swoop, Santana was out of her chair and poised and ready to go. "No detail shall be spared, Hummel."


	22. TFLN: 215

**(215): I'm kind of concerned that there are now two different videos of me with knives**

"How are those razorblades in your hair doing?" Dave asked with an arch of his eyebrow. Santana merely rolled her eyes.

"I upgraded." Still, Dave's eyebrow remained raised in question. "They kept getting lost, okay?" Santana huffed a sigh before continuing, "Let's just say I'm kind of concerned that there are now two different videos of me with knives. It might not have been the smartest of items to upgrade to."

**(215): Somewhere at this very moment, a group of drunk [white] girls are singing dont stop believing.**

"We did it!" Rachel screamed, waving her hands in the air and doing a hip twist. She tugged at Quinn's hand threw it into the air with her, cheering once again, causing the blonde to glare at her before yanking her hand back.

"Best end to Senior Year." Brittany smiled, leaning heavily on Santana as they stumbled down the sidewalk.

All of a sudden, Mercedes burst into song, screaming out a high note. Without even saying a word, Rachel joined in, belting the lyrics to Don't Stop. They didn't perform it at Nationals where they had just won first place, but it was like their own anthem. Lauren, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn started the harmonizing in the back while Mercedes dueted the number with Rachel, going back and forth at yelling in each other's faces.

It was just the ladies out and about, stumbling down the streets of New York following the win. The boys had gone off to do their own celebrating while the seven of them decided it was high time they went and drank to their victory. They deserved it, damn it! Which led them to the current situation—tripping over their own and each other's feet while trying to find a subway to get them back to their hotel, completely plastered and wasted as they screamed the lyrics to their more notable song arrangement.

They would regret it in the morning—not just the alcohol, but the actual _screaming_ that tore away at their vocal chords—and Mr. Schue would definitely be glaring and giving another speech about alcohol safety, but he was totally getting wasted himself. The only difference was that he was legal.

Brittany, still leaning heavily on Santana, giggled as she kissed her cheek. Quinn rolled her eyes before moving closer to Berry and raising an eyebrow, wondering just how in the world the girl still managed to articulate her singing despite how far gone they all were. Tina and Mercedes were in fits of giggles as Brittany promptly threw her shirt off, wrapping it around Santana's neck to bring her face in closer. Lauren kicked a milk crate on the side of the road, roaring how she was the best damn thing to ever happen to the city.

Even if they didn't remember the night in the morning, it was fine by all of them. They were the girls of mother fucking New Directions and they were gonna sing to their hearts content.

* * *

A/N. Since they were both short, I threw them together. Enjoy, I have an entire word doc of prompts to fill from TFLN.


	23. TFLN: 773

**(773): Right on... I dropped my chapstick**

**(269): I blacked out**

"That party was fucking nuts." Puck and Sam walked down the street, headed for Sam's house after Glee rehearsal. He didn't live too far from the school and Puck's truck was getting maintenance anyway.

"Right on, I dropped my chapstick." Sam grinned and shook his head, reliving the memories in his head.

"I blacked out." Puck deadpanned before laughing, shoving Sam into the street at the hurt look the blonde threw his way. "Dude, I get it, chapstick's your soulmate. Whiskey just so happens to be mine."

**(773): They better compete for your attention. Duel to the fuck**

"Brittany and Santana invited me over again," Finn whispered into his phone to Puckerman.

"They better compete for your attention. Duel to the fuck." Puck retorted seriously before laughing. "Sure you can even get it up? Thought hot chicks didn't do it for you anymore."

"Dude, Rachel's hot. You went out with her."

"Shut it." Finn couldn't see, but Puck was rolling his eyes from his side of the call. "And how the hell did you even get roped into this shit again? Rach's gonna beat your ass if she finds out."

"Sure you're not just jealous they keep offering me three-ways and not you, man?"

"Stop acting psychic and grow some balls." Puck deflected the question, turning it into an insult on Finn. "I'm so not saving you from Berry's wrath next week when the entire school knows about your ménage trois."

"How the hell do you even know French?" It was the way their friendship always seemed to work—ignoring the comments and questions they didn't want to answer and moving along smoothly, throwing jabs out at one another all the while.

"Your brother's pretty cool and you pick shit up after so long."

"Hurt a hair on his head—"

"You'll kick my ass, I got it. Now stop talking to me and go get _laid_." With a click, Puck hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N. They're both rather short, so once again, I combined them. Enjoy.


	24. TFLN: 616

**(616): Princesses don't give blow jobs**

"C'mon, babe, suck me off." Puck whined as he and Kurt lounged on the couch in his house, completely home alone while his Ma and sister were off shopping in the next town over.

"Princesses don't give blow jobs." Kurt replied deftly, moving a hand up to reassure himself his fringe stayed back and off his forehead. Puck, however, was not having any of it. He moved so Kurt's back was against the armrest, leaning over his body. He brought a hand down to fist Kurt's dick, moving his head inches above Kurt's.

"I'll suck you off in return. Tell me you wouldn't like that. Lie to my face and tell me that's not what you want." Puck whispered roughly, grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and bringing it down to his own cock. "I'm so hard for you, babe. It's nothing we haven't done before." His voice was a near whine.

Despite his persistent refusal, Kurt couldn't stop himself from biting his lip and holding back a moan. Feeling Puck literally _grow_ underneath his hand's grip on his jeans-clad crotch was almost too erotic on its own. And he wouldn't lie to anyone else—he really did love sucking Noah's cock. The only problem was he didn't want Puck to get too full of himself. He boasted about their sexual splendor enough as is, and being an amazing cock sucker was not something he really wanted the entirety of Lima, Ohio to know.

Then again, Puck offered to suck him back. If there was anyone out there who was better at blowing and sucking you dry, it was Noah Puckerman.

"Fine." Kurt spoke blunt and tersely. He pushed Puck so he was sitting upright, back against the sofa. Getting up, he knelt on the ground in front of Puck and pushed his legs up, unzipping his jeans and pulling his dick out. "Commando, again? I just cleaned your underwear yesterday."

"I was hoping to get some," Puck gasped out as Kurt slowly started to stroke his hard dick. "That shit only gets in the way."

"So eloquent." Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting up on his knees and moving to lick at Puck's head, flicking against the slit and underneath it. His hand continued to pump at the base of his dick while Kurt slowly began to take more of him in, moaning instantly around him. The vibrations from his moans sent Puck into a frenzy already, slipping a hand into Kurt's hair and tugging at his roots while the other squeezed tightly on his own knee, resisting the urge to face fuck Kurt.

He'd definitely not be getting any anytime soon if he did that.

As Puck's broken moans filled the air, Kurt began to bob his head, taking more and more of Noah into his mouth with each tilt of his head. Soon enough, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder than before. He moved quickly and deftly, bringing Puck closer and closer to his orgasm with each passing second. Lasting long was something Noah prided himself on, but _shit_, not when Kurt's mouth was around his dick. The combination of his tugs and ball fondling, the hollowing of his cheeks, the flicks from his tongue, and the moans from his throat drove Puck wild far too soon.

"B-babe," He stuttered out, not even able to speak a full warning before coming, shooting his load down Kurt's waiting mouth.

"Nice warning." Kurt rolled his eyes as he moved back, sitting on his bent knees and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Eyeing his now-dirty hand, he wiped it on Puck's jean-clad knee. "Be glad you taste so delicious."

"You have no idea how much I love you." Puck merely stated, eyes still glazed over. Kurt, however, wasn't having any of it—he had a raging boner, thank you very much. The noises Puck made while he sucked him off did not do _anything_ to calm his growing erection.

He moved to sit on the couch and all but threw Puck to the floor, "Suck it, bitch." He spoke with a giggling, loving the shocked look on Noah's face. Moving his legs to hitch over Puck's shoulders, he smiled while pulling down his zipper and removed his jeans and underwear from around his ass. Without any more prompting, Puck went to work, lick up the underside of Kurt's dick before taking the head into his mouth. As he placed gentle, butterfly kisses down the side of Kurt's dick, he stopped to lick and fondly his balls, loving the gasps that left Kurt's mouth.

After spending far too much time licking and kissing at his dick, in Kurt's opinion, Kurt nudged Puck's back with his heels to bring him closer. Smirking around him, Puck hollowed out his cheeks on instant and bobbed his head, taking more and more of Kurt in his mouth with each movement. Soon, he was hitting the back of his throat and Puck groaned, relaxing his muscles and sending shivers down Kurt's spine from the vibrations. As Puck continued to attack Kurt's dick, deep-throating him like a champ, Kurt's head flew back and hit the back of the couch, groaning openly and loudly his praise for Noah.

In no time at all, like Puck, Kurt was coming and shooting his own load down Puck's throat. Even after he was done coming, Puck continued to suck at Kurt's dick, milking him dry. "You taste so fucking good, Princess." He looked up at Kurt and smiled from where he was nestled in between his legs.

* * *

A/N. Excuse any mistakes, I'm too lazy to proofread, and that is never an excuse for poor grammar, but whatever. I've been writing a lot of Puckurt sex today and it's tiring (I RP on tumblr and it's been a sex marathon). I have a good 5-8 more prompts to fill in the next few days. xx


End file.
